1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motion picture camera having a film driving mechanism and synchronous sound recording system, especially to a motion picture camera having a mechanism to drive a film at a constant speed, to feed the film contained in the magazine for, and to lead the film out of the magazine for sound recording.
2. Description of the prior art
Because until now it was impossible to record sounds on the film itself contained in a magazine or the like, in order to take a motion picture with the film contained in a magazine or the like and at the same time record sounds, a specially prepared sound recording equipment such as tape recorder was used, and driven synchronously with the feed of film.
However, such method is so complicated that mishandling often takes place a mishandling or such a considerable time is spent in the preparation of handling that chances for taking pictures are often lost. This is very inconvenient in practice.
In the meantime, a magazine to contain a film was disclosed, out of which magazine the film can be led for synchronous sound recording. For example, with the U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,851 a film magazine, out of which the film is led, is disclosed.
When a so-called sound film presenting at the end sound recording means and capable of synchronous sound recording is loaded in a motion picture camera and the picture informations the sound informations are recorded, it is necessary to pay more attention to handling than with a conventional motion picture camera. For example, it is considered to be essential to provide a safety device or a means to discharge a channel formed outside of the magazine for the film, lest the cover of film chamber should be opened carelessly and the film led out of the magazine be exposed to the light. Thus what is desired is a new kind of motion picture which even an unskilled photographer can easily handle.